


Library Indulgence

by namelessellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Hard Lemon, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Hogwarts, Language, Lemon, Library, Mild Kink, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, dramione - Freeform, dramione smut, mature - Freeform, relationship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessellie/pseuds/namelessellie
Summary: Draco Malfoy indulges in a teasing and studious Hermione Granger





	Library Indulgence

Somewhere in the library, a grandfather clock chimed, jolting a dazed Hermione out of a daydream. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, listening as the clock struck its cord eleven times. She groaned at the late hour, thinking of how much trouble she would be in if she was caught in a Hogwarts corridor at this time. A chapter from A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration lay open and unread on the table in front of her, and she recalled dozing off many times after having to reread a paragraph one too many times. Her concentration was weakening as the hour grew late, and frankly, the book bored her. She had already read it after all, but it was either that or Numerology and Grammatica and Hermione didn’t fancy numbers so late at night.

Her eyes blurred momentarily, and Hermione rubbed them, an annoyed groan rumbling her throat. Then she yawned and whined in frustration. 

No, you mustn’t be tired. There is still much to do!

Hermione ignored the voice in her head that wanted to throw away the book, strip out of her uniform, and climb in bed. She shook her head, the more stubborn part of her conscience winning the internal argument. 

Must stay awake!

Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization and a grin broke out on her features as she remembered the Sugar Quill in her bag. Surely that would hold her attention.  
She undid the wrapper and began sucking on the tip of the quill, attempting to return to her Transfiguration book. Finally, she made it through that stubborn paragraph and continued working her way through a slightly repetitive, drawn-out chapter on human transfiguration. Unknowingly, a stockinged foot (she had shed her shoes two hours ago) reached for the chair beside her and she propped her legs up on it comfortably, her skirt falling to the top of her thighs in quite the unladylike fashion. Still, she could care less, as the new position was much more comfortable than sitting upright, and her focus was on the sweet flavor of the Sugar Quill, anyway. 

“Never expected to see such raunchy knickers on you, Granger.”

A familiar, drawling voice made Hermione freeze. Her hands began shaking and she dropped her candy, her cheeks flushing red in a mix of emotions. Cool, gray eyes swept over her exposed figure and Hermione quickly dropped her legs back to the floor and pulled down her skirt.

“Didn’t take you for a lace kind of girl,” said Draco Malfoy, pushing his weight off from a book shelf nearby from which he had been leaning on. “I always thought you’d choose plain cotton under those robes you hide under.”

Hermione glanced over Draco with narrowed, challenging eyes. His gaze was returned just as strong as he came to stand in front of her. Hermione noticed he didn’t look his usual self; he seemed quite disheveled. His hair was messy, falling onto his forehead in platinum strands. His white dress shirt was untucked from his wrinkled trousers and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, displaying strong forearms. His Slytherin green tie hung loosely and twisted around his neck when usually it was pressed to perfection. His usual arrogant smirk seemed to be in place, though. 

Hermione gulped. 

“What brings you here, Malfoy?” asked Hermione icily. 

“The same as you, Granger.”

His response annoyed her further.

“Reading ahead for Transfiguration?” challenged Hermione with a raised brow. 

“Not exactly.” Draco shot her a dangerous smirk and walked around her chair. Hermione’s shoulders tensed with his close proximity. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco’s hands rest of the backing of her chair. Her breath caught in her throat as a finger brushed against her shoulder.

“Then why are you here?” asked Hermione shakily.

“I’m here simply for academic purposes.” Draco practically whispered the last two words in her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin. Hermione shivered as gooseflesh spread across her skin and she jumped up from her seat at the contact.

“Well if you don’t mind finding another table…” 

All confidence and was gone from Hermione’s previous challenging tone. Draco Malfoy was reducing her to a stuttering, hot mess. 

“I’m quite happy here, Granger. In fact, perhaps you’d be willing to help me out with my…academic issue.” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Malfoy,” Hermione said, backing away from the predatory glint in Draco’s pale eyes. He was stalking towards her like a lion to its prey, and Hermione’s chest was expanding with every deep, labored breath she was inhaling. 

“You’re a tease, Granger, did you know that?” Draco’s pale hand reached to the tent in his trousers to adjust himself most obviously, and Hermione’s eyes widened, swimming with many emotions. A gasp slipped through her parted lips as her back hit a bookshelf. Draco advanced even closer.

“Never did I think I would find innocent, know-it-all Granger in such a compromising situation,” Draco smirked, stopping a mere arm’s length in front of her. “And in the library of all places!” 

He chuckled, and Hermione felt it reverberate through her very bones. 

“Those knickers…” Draco leaned in, his warm breath fanning over Hermione’s flushed cheeks, and placed a hand on the shelf beside her head. “…did you wear that green lace just for me, Granger? Did you think flashing me your knickers would finally earn you my attention? Its not enough that the whole staff worships at your feet, is it? You needed me on my knees too, giving you the attention you crave.”

Hermione swallowed thickly as Draco seemed to lean in ever closer. Her mind was foggy enough that she couldn’t even think of a response to Draco’s crude statements. Instead, she stood still and quiet as his words took their toll on her person.

“I’ll gladly get on my knees for you, Granger, if only to taste what’s beneath your knickers,” Draco whispered with a smirk. Hermione released a soft, breathy moan, and Draco licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip – most likely to keep from laughing at the reactions he was coaxing out of her. His eyes darted down to roam her body, stopping greedily at the undone top two buttons and the loose Gryffindor tie, down to her skirt – too short to be school appropriate and crinkled from sitting too many hours in the library. Draco’s eyes sparkled at her stockinged feet, her school socks pulled up to her knees and bare of any shoes. 

“This uniform looks good on you. I want you out of it.”

Hermione didn’t want to give in so easily, but her body was betraying her with every word that Malfoy spoke. He had a dirty mouth, and she was desperate to hear more. But Draco’s free hand was suddenly on her bare thigh, and it was running slowly up her skirt. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. His hand was moving up, up, resting on side of her ass, squeezing slightly. Hermione’s head fell back and with a thunk, collided with the bookshelf behind her. And his hand moved still higher, confident with its touches under her shirt to her waist, her hip. Hermione moaned quietly, but Draco heard it. A large hand cupped a breast over the lace of her bra and squeezed, groping greedily. A gasp rushed past Hermione's lips and was released in a shaky breath. Draco released her breast, which fit perfectly into his hand, and tugged at her tie. His hand rested on the third button from the top of her school shirt and settled into the dip of her shirt, his fingers brushing the top of her cleavage. Then he tugged. His forceful grip ripped her shirt from top to bottom, the buttons flying off its threads and bouncing off the floor. 

Hermione froze, her lips parted in surprise, her eyes staring wide at a pleased-looking Draco. His hand moved again, traveling from her navel to between her breasts, tugging at the bra concealing his prize. His fingers brushed her collarbone, his hand gripped her throat, and Draco watched a flicker of delicious fear pass across the brown eyes staring up at him. His gaze flickered to her lips, parted in surprise and fear, dry from the heavy breaths she was taking in, and deliciously awaiting his. 

“I watched you from this bookshelf right here, Granger, when you pulled out that candy and spread your legs for the whole library to see,” his grip on her throat loosened, and Hermione inhaled a trembling breath. “Your lips and tongue looked delicious wrapped around that candy. I wonder how they would look wrapped around my cock.”

Hermione groaned in frustration, her inhibitions gone, leaving her with nothing but a desire for the fair-headed Slytherin standing before her. Draco’s grip on her throat forced her chin up, and her lips strained to brush his, but Draco relented. His hips, however, met hers with a needy desire, and Hermione gasped upon feeling his arousal pressed below her navel. She was panting with a newfound desperation to feel Draco Malfoy against every part of her body. Their eyes unwavering in their contact, brown holding grey in a burning and lusty gaze. Upon seeing Hermione draw her bottom lip between her teeth, Draco ground his hips into hers once, twice…. 

Hermione stood on the tips of her toes and moaned as the third movement of Draco’s hips pressed his arousal into her clit. Draco groaned and even faltered slightly, his other hand coming up to the bookshelf, boxing in Hermione’s head so she was completely surrounded by him. 

The pressure now missing from around her neck, Hermione took this as her cue to move. When Draco’s arousal met hers in a slow grind for the fourth time, her hands reached out on their own accord. One rested on Draco’s hip, bringing them closer with each pleasuring grind. The other reached up to his shoulder, holding it in a firm grip before weaving around to the back of his neck where her fingers tangled and tugged into soft, pale hair, trying to pull his lips to hers. Draco finally gave in. 

His head dipped, and their lips brushed in a soft kiss. Draco pulled back and looked to Hermione, whose cheeks were flushed pink and whose eyes were closed, and then leaned back in. This time, the kiss was not soft at all. Their history and pent-up lust and frustration fueled the kiss, and soon tongues were tangling, and lips were bruising. Hermione’s hands were tugging at Draco’s hair, and his were behind her head and at the dip of her backside, pulling them flush against one another. Then their hands were roaming even more. Hermione was tugging at Draco’s shirt, and he pulled back far enough to see the lust in her gaze as she unbuttoned his shirt. As she worked on ridding him of clothing, Draco’s lips joined in the roaming of his hands. His lips trailed kisses and small licks down her neck and jaw, dripping farther down to suck bruises into her chest and lick and pepper wet kisses across her heated and freckled skin. His hands pushed her ruined shirt off her shoulders, and Hermione, releasing the last button on his, did the same. Their lips met again, this time with hands exploring newly exposed skin. 

Draco’s hands snuck around her back and unzipped her skirt. It fell to the floor in a heap. He loosened her tie and tugged it over her curls, throwing it down to join her skirt on the floor. 

“Red and green don’t go well together,” Draco winked at Hermione and kissed her again. His hands began loosening his tie even more, but Hermione stopped him.

“No,” she breathed. “Leave it on.” 

Draco smirked and granted her request, his hands abandoning the silver and green striped tie. Hermione trailed warm fingers across his taut stomach, and then gripped his tie between her fist, pulling him down to her lips again. Draco let her take the lead, for a few minutes at least, before he pulled away and dropped to his knees. 

Draco took Hermione’s left ankle in his hands and lifted her foot to rest against his chest. Their gaze never wavering, Draco began to roll her knee socks down her leg, his lips trailing after the material with delicate kisses. Hermione released a deep breath as one sock was discarded to join their pile of clothes. Warm breath blew across her clothed center but was gone in a teasing instant. Draco dropped her leg to the floor and rolled down the sock on her right leg until she was left in nothing but her emerald green underwear. Draco was looking up at her enticing figure with a hungry gaze, the green lace a delicious contrast with her olive-toned skin. Her bikini styled knickers hugged her every curve and her breasts were pushed up moderately by the matching silk bra. 

“Fuck,” Draco breathed. Hermione smirked at the reaction her body was causing him, some of her confidence returning. 

“Like what you see, Malfoy?” she taunted. Draco shot her a menacing glare as if daring her to speak another word and spun her quickly around by the hips. Hermione’s cheek was pressed to the cold wood of the bookshelf and Draco was faced with her round backside. He licked his lips and reached out with possessive hands. He kneaded the flesh gently before a slap resounded through the library. Hermione gasped as he spanked her again, this time on the other cheek. Draco chuckled at her reaction before he was mercilessly yanking down her soaked knickers. Hermione, desperate for him to touch her, arched her back and pushed out her backside. Draco smirked at her needy actions and glimpsed her wet arousal before running a finger through her slick slit. Hermione moaned wantonly and bucked her hips for more, but his touch never came again. She felt his hands reaching up, and a second later he had undone her bra clasp. She gladly let the straps fall off her shoulders. Then, Draco was holding her hips again and spinning her back around to face him. 

Hermione moaned at the very sight of him on his knees, shirtless, with his Slytherin green tie hanging lazily from his neck. His erection was hard, pressing against the confines of his black, fitted trousers. His hair was messed up from her tugging, and his eyes were a cloudy grey, shining with desire and lust. 

Suddenly, his hand was on her stomach, pressing her upper back and bottom into the bookshelf. His other hand spread both her legs forcefully as he scooted closer to her, his breath fanning over her arousal, cooling the heat that was already coiling in her stomach. Hermione could anticipate what was coming next, but she couldn’t foresee the pleasure that accompanied his mouth on her.

Draco’s tongue ran a long lick up the center of her, and Hermione practically whimpered with pleasure.

“Oh, Merlin,” she gasped, as Draco sucked her clit between his lips. He relished in the taste of her: sweet and slightly tangy, mixed with the slight scent of mango and coconut – her shower gel. She was delicious, and he devoured her, eating her out like she was the last meal on the planet. Hermione’s eyes were shut, stars shooting behind her closed lids in blinding pleasure. She was gasping and moaning loudly, sure she was waking up the portraits in the library, not to mention the whole corridor. She was on the tips of her toes again, offering Draco better access to her pleasure. She was practically sitting on his face, and Draco grinned into her folds, sucking and licking and nipping at her sensitive clit.  
Hermione reached up a hand to cup over her mouth, hoping to drown out some of the desperate noises she was making. Draco grabbed her hand and growled out a firm ‘no’. 

“I want anyone listening to fucking hear you,” said Draco. Hermione whimpered in response as he dove back in, his tongue doing a dangerous dance against the small bundle of nerves that was bringing her the most pleasure.

“Malfoy, I’m close,” warned Hermione. Draco growled and turned her around again, allowing her to push back her hips so his tongue could dart in an out of her pussy, her juices flooding onto his tongue. 

“Stay on your toes,” Draco demanded when her legs began to shake and falter. Hermione did as she was told, crying out as her calves began to cramp. 

Draco reached around her to flick his thumb across her clit, throbbing with the release that was closing in on her. Hermione’s legs began shaking from the sensitivity of the assault on her clit and the pain from holding up her weight. White, hot pleasure was teetering just on the edge of her release, causing the coil in her stomach to tighten and a sheen of sweat to break out across her skin. Draco sensed this, and swiped his tongue up her center once, twice, before sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking the nub with his tongue. He saw Hermione’s head fall back between her shoulders, and the shaking of her legs was accompanied by a loud chorus of moans as her release coursed through her. Draco gladly licked up the juices that were flowing out of her, his hands gripping her waist tightly and pulling her closer to his mouth so that he could barely breathe. Hermione was whimpering helplessly as Draco milked the rest of her orgasm from her mercilessly. She was shaking, slumped against the shelf, holding onto the sides for dear life as Draco lapped around her pussy, sucking once more clit, threatening another orgasm from her already spent body. 

“Malfoy, stop! I’m…I’m gonna – “

“Cum, Granger. Cum again. Now.”

Hermione screamed as her second orgasm flowed through her, blinding her with pleasure not even thirty seconds after her first. Draco relished in the second wave of juices she released, this time squirting out of her, much to his satisfaction. He cleaned her quickly, knowing she was to fall any moment and needed to rest before he would grace her with a third release. 

Draco got his feet and turned Hermione around. Her eyelids were drooping and clouded with satisfaction but were still burning with a lust not yet spent. Draco swooped down to capture her already kiss-swollen lips with his, pushing his tongue inside quickly to brush against hers. Hermione’s hands came to rest delicately on his shoulders, and she pulled him closer, returning the kiss with fervor, tasting her own juices on his tongue in a sinful dance.

Hermione was aware of Draco’s arousal pressing against her lower stomach, and, deciding that it was her turn to return the favor, broke away from the heated kiss and dropped to her knees. Draco had apparently long ago kicked off his socks and shoes, something Hermione had failed to notice in her distracted state. Hermione started with undoing his belt, which she made quick work of before popping open the button of his trousers and sliding down the zipper. Draco stepped out of his pants as they pooled around his ankles, his hands on the wall as he gazed down at her with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. Hermione swallowed thickly at the hard length of him that was pressing against black briefs, but despite her nerves, her fingers fumbled excitedly with his underwear, yanking it down long, toned legs that were covered in dark blonde hair. 

Hermione suppressed a sound that threatened to be a mix between a whimper and a gasp as she was faced with his throbbing member, swollen and dripping with precum. She reached out a tentative hand and took him in her palm, her fingers not quite touching around the wide girth. Hermione licked her lips before she took the head of Draco’s length between her lips, sucking hard. 

“Fuck!” Draco growled, his hips bucking with pleasure. His actions caused more of his length to slip between Hermione’s hot, wet lips. With a pop, Hermione released his head, before she licked a long stripe up the underside of him and spat on the tip, spreading her saliva across his cock with two quick strokes. Draco groaned at her confidence and almost came when Hermione looked up at him from her knees. Holding his eye contact, Hermione took him into her mouth again, this time swallowing him deeply into her throat until she could no longer breath. She kept up that slow pace for several strokes, popping him out of her mouth before taking him deep, stroking the few inches that she couldn’t fit. 

When she felt she needed a moment’s breath, Hermione pulled away, stroking the length of Draco’s cock while relishing in the tight spasms of the muscles in his stomach and arms. Soon enough, her tongue was back on him, lapping at the tip with quick licks while she continued to stroke him. Before Hermione could taste more him, however, Draco was pulling her up by the hair and was kissing the disappointed pout from her lips. Hermione barely registered when he bent down to wrap his hands around the back of her thighs, as she was too caught up in kissing him. She released a small yelp when he picked her up, slamming her against the bookshelf before pushing his weight into her.

“I fucking need to be inside of you now, Granger,” said Draco. 

Hermione’s lips parted in a silent moan and her hips began grinding her arousal against his, seeking as much friction as possible. 

“Please!” she cried. “Please, Malfoy, I need you now.”

“Say it again, Granger. Say again that you want a Slytherin to fuck you,” taunted Draco, pushing the head of his cock into Hermione’s wet opening teasingly. 

Hermione was moaning wantonly, her hips moving frantically against his, attempting to push his length further into her ready opening. Her fingernails dug desperately into his shoulders as Draco leaned forward and took one hard, pink nipple into his mouth. He licked, and sucked, and nibbled until it was hard, and then moved his onslaught to the next breast. 

“Don’t tease me, Malfoy, please!”

“Say it, Granger! Beg for my cock.”

Hermione’s cheeks were flushed red in frustration and embarrassment. She leaned forward and kissed and nibbled up Draco’s neck until she reached his ear, pulling on the lobe with her teeth.

“Fuck me, Malfoy,” she said in a breathy moan. “I want you to fuck me hard. I need you inside of me, please!” 

Her forehead drooped onto Draco’s shoulder and he smirked victoriously. His hands pushed her legs further apart and without warning, he rammed into her. Tight, wet heat engulfed him, and he froze at the feeling, pleasure overwhelming him. Hermione had muffled a scream upon his entry, her teeth biting into Draco’s shoulder. 

“Merlin, you’re so fucking tight,” Draco groaned. Hermione’s walls were wet and tight around his shaft, and he froze to bask in the feel of her. “So good. So wet.”

Draco began moving, much to Hermione’s delight. She whimpered and sighed at the feeling, her desire to be filled fulfilled by Draco Malfoy. He didn’t disappoint; he was big – in length and girth. Hermione crossed her ankles behind his back and aided him in his thrusting, pulling him closer and pushing him farther into her. 

Sweat was breaking out across their skin as they moved in perfect harmony against the library bookshelf. It was threatening to topple over altogether, as Draco’s thrusts became more forceful. He was enjoying this immensely – oh, yes. Gryffindor’s Princess, Golden Trio member, Hogwarts’ star pupil, Prefect, brightest witch of the age, completely and utterly exposed in the library, her red and gold school robes discarded on the floor as she fucked a Slytherin. Draco smirked and brought a hand down on her ass, hard. Hermione moaned, turned on even more by his rough actions. 

“You like being spanked, Granger?” grinned Draco, delivering her backside another spank.

“Mmm, yes,” Hermione moaned out her reply, her head rolling back as Draco fucked her harder. He used the opportunity to attack her exposed neck with bruising kisses, both of them ignoring the thunk sound of Hermione’s head bumping against the shelf. 

But Draco wanted more, wanted Hermione completely at his mercy. 

“Go bend over the table. Now.”

He wasn’t asking, so Hermione hurried over to the round table once Draco had pulled out of her (much to her dismay), and lowered her to the ground. Her legs shook as she practically dashed to the table in excitement, earning a laugh from Draco. She bent over the edge, her cheek pressed against the wood, watching Draco gaze at her from the bookshelf. She pressed her palms against the table beside her head, pulling in deep, excited breaths. Draco stalked towards her, his face empty of any emotion except desire. Hermione watched as he tugged at his tie, loosening it until he slipped it over his head. He moved to stand behind her, moving out of her line of sight. 

Suddenly, his hands were around her wrists, pulling them together behind her back. A soft material was being wrapped around them – Draco’s tie. Hermione moaned as he tied her wrists together, so tightly that when she tugged they did not budge. 

“This way I can spank your ass until it’s raw while I fuck you,” said Draco. Hermione gulped in nervous anticipation, her stomach giving a satisfying lurch at the thought.  
She felt his cock at her entrance once more. She could feel herself dripping, and she knew from this position that she wouldn’t last much longer. 

Draco thrust in quickly and began to fuck Hermione mercilessly. A hand came down hard on her ass, and then another. By the third, Hermione was a moaning, writhing mess. She cried out as Draco spanked her harder, but she secretly relished in the rough abuse. With every thrust and spank, her hips moved further up the table, her clit brushing against the table that was positively a puddle of her juices. Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her back to the edge of the table, switching his movements to slow, long thrusts that had Hermione practically squealing. Draco groaned, the slow and long strokes allowing him to feel every inch of her walls squeezing around him. He pulled completely out, his tip just resting at her entrance, teasing her. Hermione, however, didn’t want to be teased. She squeezed her muscles tightly, pulling him into her. Draco moaned, low and deep, and Hermione smiled. It was gone in an instant though, her mouth opening in a silent scream as Draco suddenly began fucking her at a deliciously fast pace. 

He grabbed her bound wrists, pulling her into a standing position as his hands came around to pinch and tug at her nipples. 

“Malfoy!” Hermione moaned. “Malfoy, I’m close!”

“Hold it, Granger. I’m not done with you yet.”

It was a warning, and Hermione bit her lip to suppress any protests, trying to focus on not coming. But no, no, she couldn’t…. It was inevitable, and it was teetering on the edge of a blissful cliff of release. 

“I can’t hold it, Malfoy, please!” begged Hermione. “You’re going to make me cum. I c-can’t….”

Hermione wanted to sob as Draco pulled out of her most frustratingly. His tie was quickly undone from around her wrists and Draco was spinning her to face him, kissing her on the lips quickly before pushing her to lay down on the table. His hands pushed the back of her thighs to bend at the knees, spreading her out before him. And then he was inside of her again. Hermione cried out, writhing against the table top as Draco continually rammed the tip of his cock into that one spot inside of her that had her seeing stars. 

“I want you to cum for me, Granger. I want you to squirt all over my cock, and when you do I want you screaming out my name.”

Hermione looked up into Draco’s stormy grey eyes, his cheeks flushed with his impending release as he gazed down at her in anticipation and desire and love. She was sure she was looking at him the same way. Their gaze was broken as Draco’s hand came down to thumb her clit, allowing Hermione to grab the back of her own knee and spread her legs out even farther. 

“Cum, Hermione, or I will.”

Draco flicked her clit once, twice, three times…. He thrust into her forcefully, hitting that certain spot inside of her at the same moment as he circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. 

“Gods, Draco!”

And Hermione did scream. She was coming, hard. No, she was squirting, much to Draco’s satisfaction. He stilled inside of her, coming himself after a couple more thrusts, his orgasm driven to its blissful end by hers.

“Fucking hell,” Draco moaned, gasping as he milked out their orgasms, his sweaty forehead dropping onto her chest. They laid still for several minutes in silence until Hermione yawned. 

“Bed,” she sighed, blissfully. Draco muttered a quick ‘Scourgify’ before wrapping an arm around Hemione’s waist and apparating. 

They landed on silk sheets and Hermione cuddled in to Draco’s side, grinning up at him with twinkling eyes. He smiled back, chuckling before Hermione slid up his chest to press her swollen lips to his.

“You’re crazy, witch,” Draco mumbled into her lips. 

“Only because you taught me to be, Malfoy,” Hermione giggled.

“You know, I don’t think the Hermione Granger from our Hogwarts days would have given in to her greatest enemy so easily,” teased Draco with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, dropping her head onto her pillow as Draco propped himself up on his left side to face her.

“You weren’t my greatest enemy. And, I think even then I would have found you very convincing…especially with that dirty mouth of yours.”

They grinned mischievously at each other for a moment before Draco spoke. 

“Nice idea with the Sugar Quill, by the way, you naughty minx.”

Hermione laughed. “I could feel you watching me. Thought I’d put on a show.”

“Well, you definitely accomplished that, what with your short little school skirt.”

“Draco, I have grown since sixth year, you know! We’re lucky I even found the box that had my old uniform in them.”

“Very lucky indeed,” Draco hummed. 

“Why did you make me wait so long, anyway? I was practically soaking in my knickers the moment I got to the library – which by the way has no resemblance at all to Hogwarts – and then you made me wait for four hours while I tried to attempt reading A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration for the millionth time!”

“Sorry, love. Work ran late, and I went for drinks with Potter in the hopes that waiting would further build up the anticipation and tension.”

“You don’t sound sorry at all,” Hermione snorted to which Draco shrugged. He sighed and laid down on his back, folding his arms behind his head.

“Truthfully, I don’t see why we didn't rendezvous in the Hogwarts library during our school days,” said Draco, tossing Hermione a wink. 

“I’m not sure I would have complained, but I believe we were both a bit preoccupied with saving our loved ones and the entire wizarding world.” 

“Also true. You were quite in character, though. I see you even took off your engagement ring.”

Hermione giggled and turned to grab her ring off the nightstand. 

“I was in character? What about you? Outstanding performance, truly,” said Hermione, wriggling her engagement ring onto the right finger. 

"So what's next on this kinky little list you came up with, love?"

Hermione scoffed. "I came up with it? I believe it was you who was coming up with the most ideas!" accused a spluttering and flushed Hermione. 

“All I mean is that I do hope we can do this - and more - again, Granger,” said Draco, laughing when Hermione rolled her eyes at his utter shamelessness and the use of her last name. 

“Goodnight, Malfoy,” said Hermione, turning her back on him playfully. Draco pulled her back into his chest and placed a kiss on her freckled cheek. 

“I suppose I won’t be able to call you Granger for much longer, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work! tell me what you thought down below and, if you dare, check out my short story "Ut Cupio" if you love Dramione (:


End file.
